


Time Wasted

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [101]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Gen, Introspection, Language, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Relena's not where she wants to be in life, but then again, she doesn't even know what she wants anymore.
Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/864484
Kudos: 4
Collections: GW Cockatil Fridays





	Time Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the January 3rd Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/189918705815/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-january.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

########

**Time Wasted** by luvsanime02

########

It’s during times like these, Relena knows, when everyone is supposed to be thankful for the year they’ve had and happily looking forward to the new year to come. But she hasn’t been happy this year. Actually, Relena can’t really remember the last time that she felt anything but tired.

When Relena set out on her own to try and make her way in the world without depending on her family’s name, she’d gone all the way with her idea. No half-assing anything. She’d changed her last name and moved far away, and slowly, bit by bit, Relena had made her own reputation.

She’s still waiting to feel accomplished about this, though. She’s still waiting for her life to seem, if not complete, then at least somewhat settled. Relena’s an attorney who specializes in pro bono or low-income client cases, and she fights the good fight, in her opinion. Or, she tries. She tries to give people justice and make their lives a little bit better.

Sometimes, she succeeds. Sometimes, she doesn’t.

Sometimes, there’s nothing that Relena can do to help, and she goes home heartsick and weary in her soul and knows that her parents were right and she should never have started down this path. Sometimes, everything goes right and Relena helps to make someone’s life better, and she goes home feeling like she’s floating on air.

But that’s life, she figures. Relena’s real problem is that she just doesn’t feel like she fits in anywhere anymore. Oh, she’s fine with her job, but she doesn’t really have any friends. She doesn’t know her neighbors. She hasn’t spoken to her parents in years, though that’s not really upsetting her at all.

She hasn’t heard from her brother since she was 15. He had a fight with their parents, took off, and she never saw him again. Sometimes, Relena understands completely. Sometimes, she resents the hell out of him for not only leaving her there to deal with their parents alone, but for also never trying to contact her again.

Point is, Relena’s at an office party where they’re serving champagne and tiny horderves, and fireworks are set to go off in a few minutes, and she should be celebrating the coming new year. Instead, she’s standing in a corner, watching people talk and laugh around her but not with her, and wonders if she’d be missed if she left. Probably not.

This isn’t the life that Relena expected to have. It’s not the one that she wants. She doesn’t know what she wants, really.

Relena takes a flute of champagne and swallows the bubbly alcohol, and she wonders what her brother’s doing right that minute. She hopes that he’s happy. At least one of them should be. More than anything else, though, she’d really just like to see him again. To hug him or smack him, she’s not sure. Maybe both. Probably both.

Relena’s not sure what the new year will bring and not sure if she’s ready to face whatever happens, but it’s time for her to find out, anyway.


End file.
